Return of the Wolf
by Kimura
Summary: Tasuki is kidnapped and abused by slave traders. Chichiri and Kouji team up to rescue him and heal him after his traumatic ordeal. Yaoi KoujiTasuki.
1. Give and Taken

_A/N: This story has been written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal. There will ultimately be five chapters. It's written in rotating first person, switching between Tasuki, Kouji, and Chichiri (who else do I ever write about?). Enjoy! _

Return of the Wolf

**Chapter 1: Give and Taken**

**Tasuki**

I fired the tessen over my shoulder as Kouji and I dashed away from the tavern. We raced into the safety of the woods and hid in the dense trees.

Peeking through the leaves and branches, I saw a few drunks stumble after us. After a minute, they gave up and went back inside.

Kouji sighed in relief beside me. "Lost 'em."

"Looks like it," I agreed cautiously. "We should lie low for a little longer before we head home." I rubbed a bruise forming on my cheek and was irritated to see blood on my fingers. "So, what the fuck happened back there? It's not like you to just haul off and hit someone. Those guys didn't even say anything to us."

Kouji went quiet for a minute. I stared at a small patch of wildflowers growing at the base of a large tree across from us.

"Those two guys . . . I overheard them talking. They're slave traders."

A growl involuntarily sounded in the back of my throat. "Bastards. Picking on helpless girls."

Kouji shook his head. "Not this time. They . . . they were after you, Genrou. They were gonna jump you when you left."

I blinked in surprise but quickly shrugged it off. "Would've liked to see 'em try."

"I didn't want to give them that chance."

I felt my breath catch and my cheeks burn. I was suddenly afraid to meet his eyes. But . . . maybe he didn't mean anything weird by it.

I looked over at Kouji. His eyes were fixed on the ground, and his face was as red as mine felt. I cleared my throat and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for looking out for me," I told him quietly.

He smiled but didn't meet my eyes. "Somebody has to, ne?" He sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry. I should've just told you, and we coulda snuck out the back or something."

"Don't worry about it," I said, holding out the tessen. "As long as we've got this, they don't stand a chance." I grinned and kissed the metal fan triumphantly.

An arrow whizzed by my ear and knocked the tessen out of my hands.

"Get them!" male voices behind us shouted.

"RUN!" Kouji yelled. We both jumped to our feet and started to run deeper into the forest. But I couldn't leave my weapon behind. I started frantically searching for it in the underbrush. _Damn it, where is it! I can't let them have it!_

I could hear Kouji shouting at me to hurry up. I could also hear the slave traders getting closer.

_I'm not gonna leave it behind! It's the only thing I have left from being a Seishi!_

"GENROU! RUN!"

I looked up. The traders had made it to the clearing. And they'd brought friends with them. I swore and drew my sword. I hoped Kouji would get out while I held them off.

I engaged two of them at once. The other three surrounded me.

_Damn, I am fucked. _

I fought them as best I could until I heard pounding footsteps behind me. I turned to look, only to see Kouji running towards us with his sword drawn.

"NO! Kouji, run!" I yelled.

While I was distracted, one of the traders nailed me between the shoulders with his staff.

I dropped my sword and hit the ground hard.

I could hear swords clashing. Kouji had jumped into the fray, despite my warning. Before I could get back to my feet, a large meaty hand closed around my throat and lifted me clear off the ground.

I kicked uselessly, trying to find a hold or injure my captor. I couldn't take in any air.

"Drop your weapon, or your friend dies!" the guy holding me barked.

I tried to talk, tried to tell Kouji to leave me and run. Not that I thought he would, but I tried to say it anyway. I couldn't make a sound; I started to feel dizzy.

Kouji must have done what they asked, because I was back on the ground a second later. I coughed and gasped for breath, rubbing my sore neck. The trader tilted my chin up with the toe of his boot and gazed down at me with lust in his eyes.

"Yes. You'll fetch a nice price once you're properly broken," he growled.

He was their obvious leader. If I could just take him out, I might be able to get Kouji out of danger.

I jumped to my feet, but the trader nailed me in the stomach with a solid punch. I collapsed back to my knees.

_So much for that idea_, I thought.

Hands grabbed at my arms, pulling me back to my feet and binding my wrists behind me. I looked over at Kouji. He was being held by two more traders. The leader fingered the scar on his cheek. Kouji shivered away from the touch.

"This one, on the other hand, would never sell. He's damaged goods."

Anger surged through me as I fought against the ropes and the men holding me. "YOU SONUVA BITCH!" I roared. "Don't you fucking talk to him like that!"

The leader smirked and turned back to me. "Touchy subject? Let me guess. He probably got it saving your pretty face."

I stopped fighting but glared steadily at him. "Don't talk about things you can't understand."

The leader looked from me to Kouji and back again. "Aw, what a sweet pair of love birds."

I glanced up at Kouji, waiting for him to deny it, so I could follow suit. But . . . he didn't. He didn't say anything. And that's when I realized, I didn't want to either.

Matching blushes covered our faces as we looked away.

_Damn. What a way and time for that to come out! _I thought.

The lead trader turned back to Kouji. "Any last words to your lover before we take him with us?"

Kouji fought against the men holding him. "You can't do this! He's a Suzaku Seishi!"

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Excellent. Even if you're lying, you've just tripled his value."

As the slave traders started to pull me away, I heard Kouji start to scream. I fought as hard as I could, but I couldn't get loose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them knock Kouji out.

As a blindfold was pulled over my eyes, I thanked Suzaku for keeping Kouji safe. I'd probably never see him again. But I was glad he was out of their hands.

_Don't forget me, Aniki._

**Kouji**

When I woke hours later, dawn was beginning to filter through the trees. I had a pounding headache, radiating from a lump on the back of my skull.

All too quickly, the events of the last night pieced together in the cold morning.

"Genrou!" My throat was raw and hoarse. I struggled to my feet and looked around frantically. My mind tried to deny what my eyes were telling me. "GENROU!"

Genrou and the traders were long gone.

My mind raced, looking for tracks, trying to think of where they might have gone. But I wasn't aware of any slave rings operating in the area. I started to run towards the town and tripped over something in the tall grass.

I reached out and picked up the tessen, the one thing that could have preserved Genrou's freedom.

I jumped back to my feet and raced into town, even though my was heart was beginning to sink.

_To be continued ..._


	2. Touched

Chapter 2

"Touched"

**Chichiri**

_How did it come to this no da?_ I thought as I stood in a crowd of criminals. _How did I end up here?_ Even disguised as a Kutou slave trader, I still felt uneasy. I blended right into my surroundings, but I worried that the look of horror on my face might still give me away.

Four months ago, I felt something strange from Tasuki's chi. I knew he was still alive, but I could tell something was very wrong. Immediately, I made the journey to Mount Reikaku to see what was the matter. When I arrived, Kouji was running around like a madman, trying to muster the men to go on a rescue mission. I managed to pull him aside and get him to tell me what happened.

Tasuki had been kidnapped by slave traders.

The feeling of nausea that accompanied that news has yet to fade, even after all this time. Kouji explained that he had a few clues, but he would need help in order to save Tasuki. I managed to counsel him that a small band of men would have a better chance of finding the traders than the whole number of bandits. Eventually, we decided that he and I alone would go after Tasuki. It was the right decision. We've had to make quick and stealthy movements to stay on the slave trader's trail. A few times, we nearly caught up to them. Other times, the clues nearly ran dry altogether.

From the information we gathered, we knew they still had Tasuki with them. He had not been sold. However, it seemed as if he had been . . . rented to some of the richest families along the way. The thought still makes me ill. I had a feeling I knew what they might be "saving" Tasuki for, and it filled me with dread.

Kouji has weathered the journey well. The stress of Tasuki's situation has caused him to crack under the pressure once or twice. But he managed to pull himself back together in order to save his friend. I know he feels a measure of guilt for what happened, and nothing I say can assuage it completely.

My worst fears came true when we followed the traders into Kutou. As I had thought, they were going to auction the Suzaku Seishi as a war criminal. Kouji wanted to attempt to rescue him before the sale. I pointed out that with the size of the slave operation, it was simply too risky. Most likely, all three of us would wind up on the auction block together. Our plan was to find out who would buy him, follow them, and then rescue Tasuki.

My heart was lightened slightly at the thought of finally ending our terrible journey. But I was also worried; there was so much that could go very wrong.

Kouji wanted to attend the auction. I had to remind him that some of the traders had seen him when they took Tasuki and might recognize him. He eventually relented and was waiting anxiously for me back at the tavern.

I gazed around the grounds surreptitiously, trying to gauge who might bid enough to get the Suzaku Seishi. Only the richest could afford him; they had probably sent servants to do the bidding for them.

However, no one in the crowd stood out at all. Everyone seemed to blend in, so that no one would be recognized. I sighed inwardly. I just hoped there weren't going to be any more auctions before Tasuki. I couldn't stand the sight of another sobbing girl in chains, being sized up like a cut of meat.

Finally, a man who looked like he was fairly high in the slave trade command stepped forward. "Gentlemen, we thank you for your patience. I'm sure you have all been waiting anxiously for our main event. For your bidding pleasure, we have an authentic war criminal! Gentlemen, feast your eyes on a Suzaku Shichiseishi!"

I held my breath as two men led Tasuki onto the rough wooden stage.

I blinked a few times, trying to reconcile the picture of the slave on the auction block with the bright, vibrant companion I had known.

For a moment, I nearly started to laugh. _This is all wrong no da! They've got the wrong person! That isn't Tasuki!_

My legs threatened to give out from under me as I finally recognized the reddish hair. It was darkly stained with dirt, sweat, and dried blood.

"Tasuki-kun," I whispered as the crowd around me both cheered and jeered.

His eyes seemed to be utterly blank. His once handsome face was drawn and badly bruised. His clothes were in tatters. The violence that had been done to him was indescribable. I blinked furiously to keep the tears from running down my face. It was all I could do just to keep my disguise spell up.

_This can't be happening_. _This isn't real._

"Well, he used to be a pretty sight," the announcer continued. He leaned closed to Tasuki's face and licked the redhead's jaw line slowly. "But I'm afraid we let a few people rent him for their own pleasure. I'm sure you'll agree that's a much more fitting punishment than a simple execution." The crowd roared in agreement. "Of course, whoever wins him will be able to finish him or keep him, as he pleases. Now, to prove that he really is a Suzaku Seishi . . ." He drew back his hand and slapped Tasuki viciously across the face.

The redhead dropped to his knees, wincing in pain.

The auctioneer grabbed his wrist and lifted it above his head, revealing the glowing seishi symbol on his forearm.

The crowd went silent for a moment and then burst into applause.

The auctioneer released Tasuki and let the two guards drag him back to his shaky feet.

It was a very good thing I had not brought Kouji.

_How am I ever going to tell him no da?_

As the auctioneer continued to rile up the potential buyers, an idea occurred to me. I had never tried such a thing before, but I tried to direct my chi energy to Tasuki. I hoped I could lend him some sort of strength or comfort.

_Tasuki-kun, I'm here with you_, I tried to tell him telepathically. _You're not alone no da._

Tasuki's eyes remained completely blank, even as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

I worked hard to keep from crying once again.

Kouji nearly jumped me when I finally returned to the room we rented at the tavern.

"What happened? Is he all right? Who bought him? Where is he!"

"One question at a time no da," I said softly, letting my disguise melt and sinking gratefully into a chair. "He's been sold to a former Kutou shogun," I answered. "The price was astronomically high. I eavesdropped on the conversation between the buyer and auctioneer. The exchange takes place tonight. The shogun himself will be coming to pick up his prize. We'll be able to intercept them on the road. I only hope he doesn't bring too many guards no da."

"You saw Genrou?" Kouji asked hopefully. "Is he all right? Did you talk to him?"

"I couldn't no da," I replied as patiently as possibly. "I would have given myself away." I swallowed hard, suddenly glad for my mask.

"Did he look okay? Is he hurt?"

I tried to answer, but my throat began to close up.

Kouji sat down beside me. "Chichiri?"

"He's been hurt no da," I finally answered. My voice was wavering badly. "The information we gathered . . . about them renting him out was true."

"Fucking bastards," Kouji muttered.

I fervently hoped he'd leave it at that. I didn't think I could handle telling him any more.

I heard Kouji take a deep breath beside me. "How badly is he hurt?"

I decided I needed to prepare him for tonight. "Badly no da. I . . . I almost didn't recognize him."

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes.

Kouji slowly stood and walked over to the window.

"How did you do it?" he asked without looking at me. "How did you see him like that and not try to help him?"

"I wanted to no da," I answered patiently. I knew I wasn't the one Kouji was really mad at. "It took everything I had not to jump the stage. But I knew that wouldn't have saved him. The only way to do that is to continue with our plan. We will get him back, Kouji-kun."


	3. Unreachable

Chapter 3

"Unreachable"

**Kouji**

Chichiri and I crouched in the underbrush along the carriage path. We had watched the shogun and his party pass into the city to collect their purchase. They would be back soon. My stomach tied itself into tighter and tighter knots. I was terrified that something would go wrong. I couldn't lose Genrou now, not after all this time.

The monk beside me appeared to be the epitome of calm, as usual. He had been rattled after the auction, but that had long ago faded. He put a hand on my arm.

"They're coming no da. Get ready."

I slowly drew my sword as Chichiri crept forward into position. Finally, I could hear the sounds of the horses and creak of the carriage wheels. They seemed to be achingly slow. I closed my eyes and listened, forcing myself to remain still. I didn't want to blow it by moving too early. I was not going to give them an opportunity to escape.

As the sounds grew louder, I opened my eyes and peered under the bushes. Two pairs of boots marched slowly past. _The guards_. Then two horses passed, closely followed by wagon wheels. I took a deep breath as the last guard passed. I counted to twenty before stealthily creeping behind him. I snaked an arm around his neck, covered his mouth and nose, and silently slit his throat. I stepped over his corpse as it dropped to the ground.

Chaos exploded as Chichiri assaulted the first two guards with chi attacks; the horses began to panic. I ran to the front of the carriage; the monk had the two guards well in hand. I buried a knife into the back of the driver before running back and wrenching the door of the carriage open.

The buyer stared at me in shock; he had just been reaching for the handle. I snarled, grabbed his wrist, and yanked him out of the carriage and face first onto the ground.

"Bastard!" I spat, lifting my sword.

"Stop!" he screamed, rolling onto his stomach and shielding his face with his hands. I stomped a boot on his chest to keep him in place.

"Kouji! Yamette!" Chichiri shouted.

I glared in the monk's direction as he came back around the startled horses. "We come this far, and you want to show him fucking MERCY!"

"He just the last in a long line of people who were part of this no da," Chichiri said softly. "Once we're out of the country, he won't be able to get to us. Just leave him no da. Tasuki needs you right now." He nodded over my shoulder.

My sword dropped from my hand as I turned back to the carriage. In the darkest corner, I could see a crouched figure shivering.

Tears filled my eyes as I crawled into the carriage. "Genrou? Gen-chan? It's me, Gen-chan. I'm here."

At the sound of my voice, I could hear the figure break into panicked, shallow breaths.

"No, it's okay, Genrou," I soothed. "It's Kouji. I won't hurt you. Calm down, shhh . . ." I reached out and touched his shoulder gently.

At the contact, Genrou screamed and slammed into the other door of the carriage, spilling onto the road headfirst.

"Genrou!" I cried.

"Tasuki-kun!" I heard Chichiri shout as he circled the carriage.

I jumped down and knelt next to the shivering figure. I jerked off my coat and draped it around his shoulders, being careful not to touch him again. "Shhh, Gen-chan . . . Otoutu, it's all right. I'm here."

The monk slowly approached us. "I feared this might be his condition no da."

"What do we do now?" I asked. I was vaguely aware that my vision was blurry because tears were pouring down my face.

"We have to calm him down if he's going to travel," the monk answered wearily.

I leaned in close to my friend, the man I'd been searching for. "Genrou," I whispered. "I know you're scared. But it's all over now. You're safe. Chichiri and I won't let anything else happen to you. No one will hurt you. Do you understand, Gen-chan?"

The only answer I received was a continued whimper. He was rocking back and forth, arms cross around his chest and face buried into his arms.

Very slowly, I put an around his shoulder, trying to calm him.

At the touch, he again started to panic and tried to get to his feet. I pulled him back down, wrapping my arms around his and holding him against my chest.

_I just have to make him remember_, I told myself. _He'll snap out of it in a second if he can just remember me_.

"Genrou, it's all right!" I shouted over his panicked cries. I buried my face in his dirty red hair and just continued speaking soothing words to him. But nothing made any difference. My voice, my words couldn't get through to him. It was like he was still chained in their horrible dungeons, his mind was locked away from me; and I couldn't reach him.

I sobbed into the back of his neck helplessly as he continued to struggle. After all of these months . . . it almost seemed as if we were too late after all.

I choked back my sobs as Genrou's struggles began to weaken. He was rapidly losing what little strength he had.

"It's all right, Genrou," I soothed, kissing his neck, his hair.

He feebly tried to pull away from my caresses; his torturers had no doubt twisted even the simplest gestures of affection.

I heard the monk beside me. "We'll have to make him sleep no da. It's the only way we'll be able to escape the country quietly."

I looked up through reddened eyes to see Chichiri holding up a little jar.

"We need to make him drink this no da."

My senses slowly started to numb as I wound my fingers into my best friend's hair and tilted his head back.

Chichiri poured the liquid from the jar into Genrou's mouth and quickly clamped his mouth and nose shut. We both held him down as he struggled until he ultimately swallowed the medicine.

As he slumped back into my arms, I spoke soothingly to him as the medicine took effect and lulled him sleep.

I laid him back in my arms and gasped as I finally saw his drawn and bruised face. Chichiri allowed me to hold him, rocking him and crying bitterly for a little while before gently telling me it was time to leave.

I let the monk take his fellow Seishi on his horse as I slowly followed behind them.

_To be continued ... _


	4. Safe

_A/N: This is from Tasuki's POV. He's been traumatized and doesn't remember much before he was kidnapped. He refers to Chichiri as "the one with a mask" and to Kouji as "the one without a mask." Unfortunately, I couldn't think of an easier way for him to tell them apart. They both have scars, and they both have blue hair! I also admittedly made a mistake in this chapter that I might go back and fix at some point. I wrote it in present tense. Oops! Enjoy anyway!_

Chapter 4 - Safe

**Tasuki**

I'm not sure how long I've been here.

They don't try to hurt me here. Not like the Other Place. So many different men. So much pain. I don't know what I did wrong to deserve pain like that.

But it's not like that here.

Mostly, there are just two men with blue hair. The one with the mask and the one without. They're with me every day. They talk softly to me, feed me, dress my wounds, and take care of me.

I try not to be scared.

But sometimes I remember the Other Place, and I get scared. I forget that these men won't hurt me and are only trying to help.

I have a lot of nightmares. Sometimes I don't like to sleep, because I hate the dreams so much. But whenever I wake up crying, the one without mask is there. He talks to me and runs his fingers through my hair until I can go back to sleep.

The one with a mask sometimes tries to get me to do things. He showed me a brush and paper and guided my hands through the motions of making designs. I tried to repeat the motions as best as I could, but mine weren't as pretty as his.

Once I could walk again, he started taking me outside to see the gardens and the trees. I think they're beautiful. I feel like I saw things like that a long time ago. But I can't really remember before I went to the Other Place. I wish I could. I feel like it's important.

I can understand what he and the other one say most of the time. But I have trouble talking sometimes. It's like all my thoughts are scrambled up in my head, and I can't get them out in words.

I need them: the one with the mask and the one without. If I wake up alone, I get scared. I don't know what to do or what might happen to me. When they're here, I feel safe.

The one without a mask is by my side almost all of the time. He tells me not to worry, because he will protect me and take care of me. At first, I didn't believe him. But he and the other one have never hurt me. So, I believe him now.

He's gone, he's gone, he's gone …

He's been gone for so long … I don't know why he left … why won't he come back? I need him …

The one without a mask is gone. I don't know where he is. I tried to ask the other, but I couldn't get the words out. And the more I panic, the less I understand what the one with a mask is saying to me.

I can't sleep. I can barely eat. I need him here, so no one will hurt me. I don't understand why things had to change.

Why is this happening? Why? Why? Why?

Did they take him to the Other Place?

When will he come back? When?

I haven't felt this scared since they took me from the Other Place. The one with a mask tries to calm me down, but I won't listen. He's not the one I'm used to seeing when I wake up from a bad dream. I need the other one. The one without a mask.

I feel like my world is falling apart again. It made sense with both of them in it.

I curl against the side of bed on the floor, crying. I just want everything to be back the way it was. Why did it have to change?

The door opens, and I hear his voice.

I all but fling myself at his feet as the one without a mask enters my room.

"Oh, Gen-chan, it's all right," he soothes, sitting on the floor beside me. He strokes my hair as I sob into his chest. "If I'd known it would upset you this much, I never would have gone. I just needed a few days to settle things at Reikaku. I had to tell them I wouldn't be coming back."

I don't care if he never stops talking, just so long as doesn't leave again. He kisses my hair and rubs my back slowly. My world starts to slowly fall back into place. He didn't abandon me after all.

"I'm so sorry, Genrou," he murmurs, kissing my hair again. "I'm here now."

I cling onto him more tightly, pulling myself up slightly and burying my face in his shoulder.

He pulls away slightly. "Hey … hey, look at me, Gen-chan."

I look up into his dark eyes.

"Ano sa … I'm not going to leave again, Genrou. I'm going to stay with you. I'm going to take care of you. Do you understand?"

I nod slowly.

He smiles, almost a little sadly. "Do you know why?"

I shake my head.

He leans forward cautiously and softly presses his lips to mine. "Because I love you, Genrou. And I'm going to take care of you for the rest of my life. I will never leave you again."

I'm not entirely sure what all of that meant, but I think I have an idea. The one without a mask lets me curl back into his arms and rocks me slowly.


	5. Awakening

**Chapter 5 - Awakening**

**Chichiri**

"How is he no da?" I asked Kouji as I sat down at the humble wooden table.

"He's been good. Really good. The nightmares are coming less and less often," the ex-bandit replied as he set a teapot and cups on the table. "His speech is a lot better. And he's just been a lot happier in general."

"That's wonderful no da," I replied, pouring myself some tea. I paused before continuing. "Has he … remembered anything?"

Kouji shook his head a little sadly, sitting down next to me. "He still doesn't seem to have any recollection of being a Seishi … or much of anything before he was taken."

I clapped Kouji's shoulder reassuringly. "Give him time no da. It may still happen."

Kouji shrugged. "I shouldn't worry about it so much. He's happy now. Does it matter if he can't remember who he was?"

"Kouji-kun … I know it bothers you more than that. He can't remember the past that you two shared. And as for me … I'm still saddened that he can't remember our fellow Seishi. But we'll just keep hoping that one day, he will remember."

Kouji shook his head, clenching his fists slightly. "I can't believe the amount of damage they did to him in such a short amount of time."

I nodded subtly towards the doorway as Tasuki came in cheerfully from the garden.

He seemed a little startled to see me at first. Then he relaxed into a grin. "Chi-chiri," he said slowly, setting down a basketful of vegetables from the garden.

"Those look great no da. Kouji tells me you've developed a talent for gardening," I said warmly.

Tasuki nodded, still a little shy, and handed the vegetables over to Kouji to be prepared for dinner.

"Let me help no da," I said, standing up. "I can't let you go to all this trouble by yourselves."

"Sure," Kouji says, handing over a knife. "I'll just run to the market at the bottom of the hill real quick. I think I saw he has some fresh fruit we could have for dessert."

"Sounds good," Tasuki says, hugging him from behind.

Kouji grinned, letting the redhead nuzzle him playfully. Sometimes it was strange for me to see them acting like a couple; although I had learned of Kouji's feelings during our journey, I wasn't sure Tasuki would ever reciprocate. I was pleasantly surprised to see how happy they made each other.

"I'll be right back," Kouji said, finally disentangling himself from Tasuki.

As we peeled and chopped the fresh vegetables, I kept an eye on Tasuki. His dexterity had certainly improved, but he didn't handle the knife with the grace I'd seen him possess in the past. I sighed inwardly. He truly had forgotten who he was. The tessen was no doubt collecting dust somewhere in the small house.

On the other hand, I couldn't deny that he seemed calm and content as we prepared dinner and chatted amiably. Perhaps it wasn't fair to judge his new life by the standards of his old.

_Maybe Kouji's right. If he's happy now, who are we to say that he's missing something? There are many sad memories mixed in with the happy ones. Maybe ignorance really is bliss. _

We both turned as we heard shouting outside.

"I'll check it out no da," I told Tasuki as I headed for the door. "You wait here." As I stepped into the evening sun, I saw Kouji at the bottom of the hill, surrounded by three men. I broke into a run as two of the men grabbed him. The scene seemed to be playing out in slow motion; my breath sounded harsh in my ears as I raced to help my friend.

The rocks and dirt on the path slid under me, and I lost my footing completely. As I crashed noisily to the ground and rolled forward a few feet, I saw an orange blur out of the corner of my eye and heard a sound I never dreamed I'd hear again.

"REKKA – SHINEN!"

By the time I regained my footing, the men attacking Kouji had fled. I limped down to the bottom of the hill, looking from Tasuki to Kouji and back again.

"Are you all right no da?" I asked, leaving the question open to whoever would answer first.

Tasuki held out a hand to help Kouji off the ground, but Kouji could do nothing but stare.

"Tasuki-kun?" I asked softly.

He turned to face me with eyes that had regained their old focus. It seemed too good to be true.

"I … I remember. I think … I remember everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking care of minor scrapes acquired during the scuffle, the three of us sat down to dinner. None of us touched it.

"It's so strange …" Tasuki began slowly. "It's like … I knew that I had forgotten some things, and they were important. But my thoughts were all scrambled, and I just couldn't reach them. But when I needed those Seishi skills, they just came. And everything just fell back into place." He picked up the tessen from the table and gave it an affectionate kiss. "Glad I remembered how this thing worked. I missed it."

"Seeing Kouji in danger must have given your mind a jolt and brought all those memories back," I mused aloud.

"Do you remember everything? Your … captivity and what happened afterwards?" Kouji asked softly.

Not looking at either of us, Tasuki nodded. "I remember it all. Some of the stuff with the slave traders is kind of fuzzy."

"That's probably for the best no da," I assured him.

"But I remember you guys taking care of me … and everything after that. I had trouble understanding you at times. It … it was just so fucking strange."

I patted his shoulder. "It's all right, Tasuki-kun. It's over now, and you're back."

We both looked up in surprise as Kouji abruptly stood and left the room.

_To be concluded ... Very soon, I promise! Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	6. Looking Back, Looking Forward

_A/N: I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I check my stats every day! ... Yes, I'm a dork. I apologize that this final chapter is short. I haven't written a multi-chaptered story in a couple years, and I'm out of practice. However, I thought it was better to end it when it "felt right," rather than add superfluous material to make it as long as the others. Again, thank you for your wonderful support! I willcontinue to write new Tasuki/Kouji material for the 30kisses community on LiveJournal. _

Return of the Wolf

**Chapter 6 - Looking Back, Looking Forward**

**Kouji**  
I looked around the room I had shared with Genrou as the light through the single window began to fade. I thought about the life we had built together since leaving the palace. Other than Genrou's memory problems and nightmares, it had been heaven. I'd found pure joy in watching Genrou's health return, see him learning new skills and discovering new hobbies.

We had been living on generous grants from Empress Houki. I had planned to stop accepting them as soon as Genrou and I were ready to find work.

Although I prayed every night that Genrou's mind would be restored, I didn't think about what would happen if it were.

I loved Genrou with every fiber of my being.

But I knew that he had simply loved me back for taking care of him. He had needed me, and I was there for him. That was where it had ended. He hadn't been capable of understanding more than that.

But it had been enough for him, and it had been enough for me. Was I selfish enough to wish that he had stayed that way … just so things could stay the way they had been?

No, not quite.

"Kouji?"

Even his voice sounded different. This wasn't the man that had loved me.

"Yeah?" My own voice sounded thick.

"What's wrong?" He kept his distance.

"It's – nothing."

"Bull shit. Talk to me."

I stared out the window, watching the fading light. "I'll head back to Reikaku tonight. I just need to pack my things."

"What! Why the fuck would you do that!"

"Because you don't need me anymore, Genrou. I love you. But you only loved me because you needed me, because I kept you safe. I know that it's not more than that. It's better if we just go our separate ways, now that you can lead your own life."

There was a long moment of silence. I could see tears running down my reflection in the window, though I couldn't feel them.

I would start packing right away, as soon as he left the room. I just couldn't do it with him watching.

"Hey. Look over here."

At length, I turned to face him.

"You're a fucking idiot. And you're wrong about two things. First, I do still need you. Just because I got my memory back doesn't mean that all my wounds have healed." Tears spilt down his face. "I don't want to face all that alone. And second, I loved you before all of this happened, you aho. I'm grateful for everything you've done, Kouji. But that's not why I love you. But if you're gonna leave . . ." He cut himself off and angrily jabbed at the tears on his face. "Then just go."

He had barely turned towards the door when I grabbed him and pulled him in for a heated kiss.

"You really mean it?" I gasped in between kisses.

"Yes, you fucking MORON!" he shouted, kissing me back with equal enthusiasm.

We slowed our caresses after a moment, and I tenderly kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, Genrou. I promised you that I wouldn't leave, and I won't."

My salty tears fell into his fiery hair as he whispered, "Ai shiteru, Kouji."

"I love you, too, Genrou."

_The End. _


End file.
